You and Sinbad
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: You, Rin of the Homra, escaped the city of Honan because people started to fall to depravity. You have a special skill that can recognize if a person has fallen into depravity...and another that can destroy. Then you cross paths with Sinbad, the High King of the Seven Seas who has already halfway "fallen into depravity"... Sinbad X readerOCnamedRIN
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't your decision to run away from your land, but in order to survive, you had to quietly escape the city that is turning into a ruin, taking your niece with you, the two of you sneaked out of your mansion taking most of the available gold coins that your brother can fit into the bags that your horse can carry.

Your family isn't the richest, but you have extras in case of emergency. And that emergency had arrived...your city fell into the grace of darkness. You've heard the story of the legendary Magi and his king Alibaba and also the great King of the seven sea alliance Sinbad that they are fighting to NOT fall into depression and the darkness.

You rode your horse for three days until you reached a certain city that has a port. You need to cross the sea to reach the kingdom of you Homra where your family had resided before they settled down in the city of Honan.

You took your niece, Shunki down from the horse and the two of you begun walking. You went to different shops to buy new clothes to fit in with the crowd.

Also you didn't forget to equip yourself with a sword and a small knife for protection. Your niece shunki, who is an 11 year old, you gave her a small knife for protection.

You have learned to use sword from your brother's wife, Shouka. And you will also have to teach your niece soon. Then, you went straight to an inn where you can stay for a couple of nights until the boat to Homra arrives and carry in passengers.

Normally, you will get if of the first class ones, but you don't want to waste money. So you took a normal one, enough for the two of you.

That night was the first night after leaving the City of Honan, where you got a proper sleep, you almost didn't wake up but Shunki was already hungry. And you can't slack anymore like how you did before, from now on, you are Shunki's mother since she had lost her parents already...though you wish they're in good hands.

You took Shunki to eat breakfast at the main city. You had your sword hidden inside your clothes at your back. Since you are wearing a thick outfit, it wasn't noticeable.

On your way back to the inn, you noticed a certain purple haired man lying on his back on the alley.

You pitied him. Your mother always told you to help those who are in need. And the man looks like he hadn't eaten anything at all for days.

"Shunki, go tell the old lady at the inn to prepare something for this man here." You told shunki who nodded and walked to the inn. Moments later she had bread on her hand and she handed it to the man on the floor. Followed by a cup of water.

"Come Shunki." You called your niece and started to head back to the inn. "We will try your techniques." You said to her and the two of you headed inside...

That same time 2 men came out of the inn, one silver haired, wears a long drabe that covers his entire body, and a green Arabian keffiyeh on his head. The other was a tall muscular man with red hair and eyes.

You noted their appearance, because it was your first time encountering them. Since you left your city, you became a very alarmed person; you just can't let your guard down. You have to protect the only family you have...Shunki.

"Damn that Shin!" Jafar cursed as he stepped out of the inn. Masrur is right behind him. Then they walked past an aisle where there was a man eating the brea and leaning his back on the wall while watching the clouds,

Jafar the smaller male, turned and his eyes widened.  
"Aaah!" He pointed angrily as he halted his step. "There you are you piece of-!" Jafar begun his beautiful words while Masrur just watch Jafar scold the purple haired man.

"And why are you eating that!?" He demanded.

"I don't know. I was just lying here, drunk and letting my head get nice air and when I woke up, there's a beautiful lady standing in front of me, she has the most beautiful glare-and she offered me," the purple haired explained.

"You idiot!" Jafar scolded again, "You are the king of Sindria! So act like one!"

The purple haired just laughed it off. "Jafar, you're too uptight" he said to the latter, who is still giving a sermon about how he should act.

This man here, is King Sinbad he has a very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. He wears floor-length purple and white robes, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed red shoes.

"Don't call me king, Jafar." Sinbad finally spoke silencing Jafar on his sermon, "right now, we're here for vacation. Vacation." He repeated.

"Now, where did that lady went off?" He said, looking around.

"What lady?" Jafar asked.

"The lady who glared at me and gave me bread." Sinbad said, "I told you earlier."

"I didn't see any lady here." Jafar glared, "you must've drunk a lot to hallucinate like that Shinn!"

Sinbad reason that he wasn't drunk. And only Masrur believed him. They went back to the inn. They don't want Sinbad to be stupid more in public.

When they began walking back to their room when they began hearing clinking sound of swords. It sounded so...like a beginner.

"Where is that coming from?" Sinbad stopped, and looked around.

"It's coming from the back gardens." Masrur said. The three decided to look and see who it was. They stood at the end of the hallway, and found a large space-a garden.

"Hit harder!" You called out, "you won't be able to protect yourself if you hesitate!" You barked out. Holding a sword blocking the attacks of Shunki. "It's your life we're talking here!"

"Auntie~" Shunki whined dropping the sword and panting. "Tired..tired..." she breathed out.

"Already?" You smiled at Shunki, "When I was your age, mom made me go to the forest on my own to hunt...though I wasn't able to bring back anything, I was able to slay a giant bear." You said to her.

"I know that already, you have told me a hundred times!" She whined, "let's rest. And continue this tomorrow. Please?"

"Okay fine" you smiled at her and she went to hug you.

"Yay!" She cheered. "You think you can teach me to use your bow and arrow next time?" She asked, you smiled widely.

"Of course." You beamed, "but I prefer to have you master sword fighting first. You really really need that."

"Mm...okay." she nuzzled her face on your stomach and you chuckled. But that moment your moment you felt a terrible presence behind you, it is someone who had already fallen into depravity.

Your hand tightened around Shunki, and the next thing you did was swing the sword that you have on your side, taking Shunki with you, you growled pointing the sword at the purple haired man with golden eyes who was fully surprised on your sudden actions.

Sinbad was meter away from where the dark lady had been standing, he had admired her skill in swordsmanship for a woman...and aside from that she has a very nice body...well even though the lady seems to have that much chest...(Sinbad can figure) there is something in er that attracted him to her...but fuck...

And fuck! she just suddenly swung her sword at him and the meter distance turned into more...first Sinbad saw was the sword then her glaring black orbs...then she's back away more than a meter from him...radiating a deadly aura.

"Shin!" Jafar was surprised, as he jumped to where Sinbad was frozen in spot.

"Y-you! Don't come near!" You shouted, your heart beating fast, you can feel the fallen grace around him.

A red haired muscular man stood protectively in front of him together with a white haired average one.

"W-wait!" Sinbad managed, "its fine." Calming Jafar and Masrur.  
"It's my fault." He admitted as he stepped closer to her, and she stepped back.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" He asked, "I apologize-"

"Back off, you half fallen!" She snarled "don't come closer!"

Sinbad's eyes narrowed a bit, but it immediately changes into his normal ones. Jafar was surprised to hear that coming from a normal human.

"Shin!" Jafar warned. Sinbad raised his hand for him to stop, and he did.

"I apologize, young lady." Sinbad said. "I just wanted to thank you for the bread earlier."

"I just wanted to thank you for the bread earlier." He said, you blinked at the strange man.

Your heart clenched in pain. You winced, but you hold your position. You've been using too much of your energy to sense the depravity around you.

"You look like you're in pain, are you okay?" The strange man asked, trying to come near you.

You pulled Shunki behind you protectively, she held into your loose tunic and your skirt.

"Please don't come near." You responded, slowly, you can feel the depravity to lessen...and eventually you slowly lower your sword.

"I just want to return the favour in helping me, earlier." You closed your eyes then opened them again this time, staring at the golden eyed man.

"A simple thank you is already enough."

*thump* you winced internally; you can feel your heart tightening. You're starting to catch your breath.

"I'm not going to harm you." He said. This time you didn't realize he was already in front of you, until you felt Shunki's nails digging your waist in nervousness.

Your eyes widened as he reached for your shoulder and that moment you forgot everything...a blinding light erupted from your hand and a series of electrical current came out of your body and you can't control it anymore-

"Abunai!" You heard a voice of a man followed by the feeling of someone's hand ripped from your waist.

"Auntie!" She heard a scream.

_***explotion***_

The land shook and everything was filled with smoke, you noticed that your upper body was releasing small electric current...the grass around you were already burnt...but...

But there was still a hand on your shoulder...you slowly looked up.

"Are you calm now?" He asked, his eyes boring into yours.

"Sh-shunki-" you whispered.

"That was a very dangerous shot you got there." He said "don't worry her, she's okay, Jafar here managed to take her off of you..."

You looked at your right and found a white haired man carrying your niece

"Shunki..." you tried to walk over to where she is but the man stopped you.

"You let out a large amount of dangerous electric current, you have drained your energy…you should rest."

"Who do you think is the one responsible for it?" You muttered, "Please let go-" before you could finish, you have already blacked out.

Sinbad caught your body before it managed to hit the ground.

"Shin!" Jafar called, "are you okay?" He asked worried of his king.

"Yes. No harm done." He responded as he carried you in a bridal style. "But she," Sinbad looked at your face, "isn't."

"It was your fault, you know?" Jafar said, carrying the also fainted Shunki. Marsur went to Sinbad to take your body, but Sinbad didn't give you to Marsus. Instead, he motioned to Jafar, Marsur took Shunki from Jafar who let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, but I can't really stop myself from not getying near her," Sinbad said finally.

Jafar sighed, "Why must you piss her off?"

"I didn't. But she sensed the fallen grace and suddenly, she pointed a sword at me and then she suddenly exploded when I tried yo reach her."

"From what she showed us just now I believe she's from the Kingdom of Homra." Jafar said, "they said that there are those who can manipulate electric current through their bodies,"

"The kingdom is not big enough so nobody tried to invade it,"

"I can see that."

"What's your plan now, Sinbad ou?"

"Take her with me of course."

"Eh!?" Jafar almost choked, "why!?"

Sinbad stopped on his tracks, and his narrowed eyes turned to the large wall of the garden-no he was looking through it.

"Can't you feel them?" He asked.

"Who?"

"The people of Honan who have fallen into depravity," Sinbad said, "they are after them." Sinbad's face was serious and this alarmed Jafar and Marsur.

"Then I shall prepare the ship." Jafar said and bowed at Sinbad before he went to the different direction, probably to the port,

Sinbad stared at the young lady, resting on his bed. She has the most beautiful skin. And his face looks so innocent like those of the angel.

It was a first for Sinbad...to love at first sight.

And aren't you lucky it was you?

_**A/N:**_

What do you think? I just finished watching **Magi – The Labyrinth of Magic…**And I'm just waiting for The Kingdom of Magic to end before I start watching it. And last night I was spoiled by a post on tumblr, it was really…I don't know, it gave me hell of feels. That damned Hakuryuu leaving the shit and all.

Anyway, I haven't touched any manga of Magi, so I'm not quite sure if I can capture Sinbad here. Let me know if Sinbad is OOC. I just love Sinbad so much. So I'm sorry. Let me know if I should continue the story or not,

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

You opened your eyes, your eyes adjusted to the bright light that almost blinded you. Your body hurts like hell but the softness of the bed had helped you to be more comfortable.

You moved your hand to reach for your shoulder because you can feel that it was the source of one of your pain, but there was something that restricting you for doing so.

You looked down to your side. And found that it was tied to the bed's post. You frowned immediately.

"Are you finally awake?" A voice asked, you looked around and saw a man with golden eyes and purple hair. "I mean 'awake' as your normal self?"

You narrowed your eyes toward him.

"Where am I? Why am I tied?"

"You tried to destroy my castle." He said, "I can say its my fault, but you really did a big damage on my office...and when you saw your niece you almost got her killed."

"I can't remember." You answered, you don't believe him anyway.

"I know. Is better like that." He said.

"Can you please...untie me?" You asked me. You remembered the man is the one who has the aura of a half fallen.

"Do you promise to not damage anything?"

"Yes." You won't of course. You don't even want to be anywhere near him or even anywhere around him. He might do something...like kill you like those back in Honan.

You got your hands free and you slowly sat up. And stopped. There was something missing. You looked under the covers...and you saw yourself...naked.

Your face turned red as a tomato, and you grip the covers tightly closer to you with teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. You turned to him.

*slap*

"You bastard! You were staring at me the whole time I was naked!"  
You slapped him so hard that half of your energy was drained just to make him pay. He was staring at you the whole moment and you didn't even notice that you have no clothes on under the thin silk covers of the bed.

"Owww!" He whined, but it was his fault and he admits that. "I'm so sorry...it's just that, you were so beautiful I can't take my eyes off you"

"Shut up you perverted wolf!" You shouted.

Sinbad was amused, she is the first woman that he let past his barrier, and slap him.

"I apologize..." he soothed his reddening face.

Moments later a blonde girl entered the room holding her clothes and gasped at the scene.

"Aahhh!" She gasped out "Sinbad-sama! Why are you here!? Didn't I tell you to stay away until I finished dressing her up!?" The woman scolded Sinbad and left him speechless before he was pushed out if the room.

"I'm sorry about that, Rin-san." You looked at the blonde, she knows your name?

"I never thought you'll wake up today' she said, "You've been sleeping for 3 days since the moment you almost killed our king."

"I-i tried to kill your king?" You were surprised, "i-i can't remember" you reached for your head.

"But it was his fault so we really didn't interfere." She smiled at you. "The clothes really suit you." She added as you finished changing into a new set of tunic skirt. "Tell me; are you from a high ranked family?"

You looked into her eyes, "yes."

"I can see it." She said, "Your actions just messed you up."

"I-im sorry for my action." You apologize.

"Your niece is with Sharrkan." She said, "They're training somewhere around the forest. She's really a chirpy girl."

The woman left the room, and glared at the door because you can feel the purple head there.

"I know you are there." You called and he entered the room.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized,

"Our route is to the Kingdom of Homra, I can't imagine why I we are in Sindria." You said to him, "King Sinbad."

You gave him the look. Yoy knew immediately who he was when the blonde told you that you have tried to kill their king...and concluded the the one wtehy are mentioning is this man here.

"I refuse to bow down." You added.

"I can see that" he smiled at you, "I don't want you to bow down to me anyway," he added.

"We took you here because they are after you..." Sinbad said, "when you woke up, 3 days ago, you almost killed me when I touched you."

"You reek of fallen grace, Sinbad no ou," you said, "and I am quite not comfortable...they have tried to kill us." You explained, closing your eyes you remembered the last day you were in Honan.

_***flashback***_

All the high-ranking people and their families!" One announced as the fire emerged from different houses, "don't leave anyone alive!"

You saw your brother's wife shouka slayed and she saw you, she say you and she pointed at the closet and she died. You silently opened the closet and found your niece there hiding crying and scared as hell. And that time you feel the need to escape.

You took Shunki quietly and walked towards the secret door that your sister has taught you before, and you found your brother there too, bloodied and has a stab around his chest. He signalled you to be quiet, all you can do that time is stare at him as he put the valuable things on a bag and gave you a sword for protection.

"Father" shunki cried, hugging her father.

"Brother! Come with us."

"I can't..." he said. "You have to leave now to live." He told you, passing you a sword with your family crest embedded on it. "Start a new in Homra."

"Father..."

"You have to live for us, Rin." He told you, "You're the only one who can take care of Shunki. Make sure to open your eyes from those whose grace had fallen." He choked blood.

"I can- I don't have" the next thing you know is that he had pressed something on your chest...inch above your heart and you choked, feeling hot and then you felt it...the darkness that surrounded you.

You can feel strings of current around your body and then you glowed. Shunki gripping your clothes, and then you heard your brother whisper 'lightning'

Then there was a blinding light and strings of electric current came out from your body, hitting and destroying all the things that tried to approach you...you saw your brother glowed the same light and a whip appeared from his hand, it was made of electric current and he used it to kill the people who tried to approach you

You took Shunki, and slowly the light and the current stopped. You took the bad and run to the stable taking a horse...then you heard an explosion and you can feel that the people are still looking for you some are behind your track...

*end flashback*

"I understand." Sinbad said to you after explaining your experiences. "Can you feel the depravity on me right now?" He asked you, you stared at him.

"No." That was weird. "How-"

"It doesn't matter," he said, "but for now, I can't let you go to Homra, for it was currently under the influence of the Kou's"

"Kou's!"

"I can say that they have your Kingdom under their influence, if I let you travel there..." he looked at you, "you might destroy the whole of it."

"Kingdom of Homra...has fallen into depravity!? Is that what you are telling me!?"

"I can't say that's what is happening right now, but one of my generals are currently passing the straight near the land. And that's what he had told me."

"I-impossible" you fell on your knees, your only salvation...tpwas your land...now invaded by the Reds...where are your people? And you just left the land two years ago to stay with your brother because your mother said so-

And then realization hit you...your parents sent you because they knew what will happen...

"Sinbad no ou" you muttered, Sinbad looked at you, he can see the seriousness in your eyes.

"Please let me have a boat to Homra!" You suddenly announce, this took Sinbad off guard, for a moment there he thought you were to breakdown and will ask for a favour of letting you stay at Sindria but he was wrong.

"I refuse, Homra princess." Sinbad said apologetically, "I can't let your safety in line,"

"We don't want your brother's sacrifice to be wasted now, don't we?"  
He reminded you "and Shunki to be left alone."

You remembered Shunki...the only family you have left.

"Welcome to Sindria, Princess Rin of the late Kingdom of Homra." He said finally, you looked up at the legendary Sinbad of the seven seas.

"For my only family," you promised bitterly as you bow down in front of Sinbad, in respect.

* * *

Omg, how was it? I know its lame...but...I'm really sorry.  
What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

"Auntie~!" A voice startle you the the moment the door opened, and you were glomped by the inly family have left.

"Shunki!" You gasped out.

"I'm happy you're already awake, I was so worried that you might nit wake up and-"

"I'm okay now. I won't leave you on your own." You promised her; you and Shunki are really close, Shunki grew up in. Homra before your brother decided to move to Shunki's land, and years later you were united again, and then there's the future.

"Auntie, the old man we helped the other day was a king!" She started, your eyes moved to the person behind Shunki, Sinbad.

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yes, it was the legendary King Sinbad of the seven seas, but I am confused as to why you attacked him the other day and the last time too."

"Ah...I didnt- I didn't know it was him." You reasoned, well, it was half the truth. You wanted to tell her that he reeks of depravity, but you didn't. You just don't want to remind her of the incident a week ago. She just lost her parents...

"But Auntie is very strong! I can't believe it! I know father was strong too..." her eyes casts down on the floor, as she begin to remember his father.

"Ah, say, Shunki?" You started, changing the topic, "would you like the idea of staying here at Sindria for a while?"

"Eh!?" Her eyes lit up at you. "Maji!?"

"Mmhm." You smiled slightly, "is it okay?"

"Of course!" She answered excitedly,"-they were great people! Jafar-san taught me stuffs, and Sharkkan taught me sword fighting too. I think he's stronger than you, but I still think you are stronger than him; iu know you can defeat him! Yu should come with us sometime."

You smiled at Shunki, she was enjoying her time.

"Auntie, are you crying?" She noted as she saw a small tear forming at the corner of your eyes.

"Nope, I'm just a little dizzy." You lied.

"Where is that little kid?" Another voice called from the outside of the room.

"Sharkkan-san! Over here! Over here!" She called, and a silver haired young man entered the room, he was wearing flashy golden chains around his neck and wears a white off-the-shoulder tunic, white shorts, a thick golden belt.

"Ah- Master!" The Sharrkan bowed in recognition of his King. Sinbad nodded back and they both turned to the two.

"The Homra princess is already awake!" He noted, "it was a pleasure to be able to witness my king's submission to your strength he other day, My Lady." Sharrkan bowed at you and this made you confused and embarrassed at the same time.

"P-please, don't bow down!" You said to him, "and please, I don't want to be referred as the princess of Homra." You told him then to Sinbad.

"I understand, My lady." Sharrkan answered.

"My lady is...too much too." You said to him.

Sharkkan turned to Sinbad waiting for his order? Sinbad nodded.

"Okay, then let me call you by your name instead. Rin."

"Thank you, you must be, Sharrkan?" You asked, standing up from your position, hands holding Shunki's.

'"Yes. That is me."

"Thank you for taking care of Shunki." You bowed at him.

"It's nothing really. I enjoyed her company as well while Alibaba's gone."

"And to you too, Sinbad no Ou." You bowed at Sinbad as well.

"Please, enough of the formalities, Rin." Sinbad said, "You can call me Sinbad."

"But-" Sinbad stopped you. "Hai, Sinbad."

Sinbad smiled.

"Great!" He said, "Let's head outside and let's have you see the whole kingdom."

"You really don't have to do this, Sinbad no-" you were forced to cut your own words when Sinbad glared at you, "Sinbad-san."

"I know, but I want too." He said as he brought you to the overlooking terrace in the palace where you can see the entire Kingdom of Sindria.

You admired the view. You have heard from your teachers before they Sinbad had established his own Kingdom with his own; what an admirable man.

"What are you thinking?"

You turned to the King.

"You have a very admirable Kingdom, its peaceful and it seems like a warm place to stay." You commented, Sinbad smiled at you.

"I'm glad you liked it. Sindria is a good place where you and Shunki can start your new lives."

You sighed mentally, why must this man talk to you so kindly, first you attacked him, then he took care of you, you tried to kill him unconsciously, and he offers a place for you to stay?-why must he be so kind, that you are forced to almost kneel down for the kindness he is giving?

Closing your eyes, you remembered what your parents have always been telling you...

_"When person is giving you kindness, it doesn't matter who he is. Always be thankful. Kind people are rare these days. You'll know when to see if they're just being kind to you because they want something from you, or its just pure kindness,"_

"Your highness, Sinbad no Ou." You knelled like how a normal citizen would kneel to their King, "Thank you for your kindness toward me and my niece-"

Sinbad gave you a warm look, "Please, don't kneel down, Homra princess."

"Please stop calling me Homra princess; I have lived my life as a normal citizen of Homra and Honan. And changing that status isn't something I wish."

_'To live like a normal citizen...'_

"Thank you for giving us the privilege to stay in your Kingdom."

"Then from now on you are to be a citizen of Sindria."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Shin," Jafar called Sinbad as he entered his 'under renovation' office with another set of paper works.

The High King of the Seven Seas, King Sinbad was grinning like an idiot while signing his paper works.

"You look like in a good mood." He said, "did the Homra princess let you touch her hair?"

"Oh Jafar, you don't understand the beauty of being in love, and always seeing her..."

"Ah yes. In love it is..." Jafar sighed, he refer Sinbad as the Lady Killer of Seven Seas.

"Are you going to make her your Queen then?" Jafar asked.

For months that Rin and Shunki have stayed with them, Jafar had an easier task to make Sinbad do this and that, and there was lesser

Problems concerning Sinbad's womanizing problem.

Sinbad turned to Jafar with a knowing look...

"You think I need a queen?"

"Not really, but if that's what you desire..."

* * *

"A queen?" You said to Sinbad,

"Yes, Jafar had suggested I attend the party with my queen..."

"I guess its to show your queen to the other King so they'll stop sending you their daughters?" You guessed.

Sinbad turned to you, surprised that you took his words into something else, when he was really trying to tell you that he wants you to be his queen.

"...then you really should get yourself one." You advised him.

"Eh?"

"Get yourself one." You told him again, as you continue to put the books Jafar has asked you to return.

"How about you go with me?" Sinbad asked, trying to sound like he isn't desperate.

"Hm?" You tilted your head to the side. "I have to finish Jafar-san's-"

"I'll take care of Jafar." Sinbad called as he walked to the door and leave the surprised you at the library.

"Sinbad-san!" But it seems that Sinbad didn't hear you.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_**Next: Sinbad takes you with him...but something happened...**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Sinbad's taking you with him." Jafar informed you. "But you will be introduced as the queen of Sindria." He added.

"I understand. " you answered. "It will take two weeks before we get back here right?" You asked in return.

"Yes." Jafar nodded, "if you are worried of Shunki, I will personally take care of her for you, and since she's always with Sharkkan and Marsur, I guarantee her safety,"

"Thank you very much Jafar." You said, "I'm sorry to bother you with Shunki."

"Don't worry about it, Rin." He said, "if there is someone who should be thankful here, its me." He said; you looked at Jafar, confused; he just smiled at you, "you make my job easier."

"Is it because of my book arranging skill?" You asked.

For almost half a year that you and Shunki have stayed in the palace, you have taken a job under Jafar as his secretary of some sort. In where he will ask you to get this scroll and that paper and return this and put this back on alphabetically.

And Jafar enjoys your influence in Sinbad.

"Of course not. You're a good influence around here." Jafar said, "You should pack your things now, and don't forget to drop by Pisti' she said she has something for you." Jafar instructed.

"I understand." You then bowed at Jafar.

Tomorrow morning you, Sinbad and Spartos one of his eight generals will sail to the country of Sa. Where the said party will be held...

"I'll see you in 4 days, auntie." Shunki said,

"Be good while I'm gone, Shunki." You said to her, "I'll be back in no time, we have to help Sinbad-san in every way we can. In return for accepting us in his beautiful country." You explained to Shunki.

"I understand." She nodded and hugged you. "I'll stay with Alibaba-san and Sharkkan-san and won't cause any trouble." She promised.

"Good." You then nodded at Jafar who was standing silently behind Shunki, a smile plastered on his face.

"Remember, Rin." He said, "You are the Queen of Sindria the moment you stepped on the ship." He reminded you. "All the people who is around you will ask, you should always answer that you are the-"

"The Queen of Sindria." You finished, with practiced dignity and proudness that only a queen could ever have.

Aladdin's eyes widened. (Yes, he was there, with Alibaba and Morgiana) "Ahhhh~ you really sounded like a queen just now, Rin-san!" Aladdin praised.

"You think so, Aladdin?" You asked him.

"Yes," he responded.

"Thank you." You said, and turned to where Sinbad was...talking to Jafar privately. Then he turned to you. You nodded at his silent question that if you are all ready to to go.

Sinbad's eyes lit up, and extended his hand to yours, which you accepted carefully. And the two of you descended to the ship followed by Spartos who nodded at Jafar before following you and Sinbad.

_***At the ship***_

You just found out that you and Sinbad had to share cabin.

"Are you worried?" Sinbad had asked when he noticed you paled slightly when the two of you were guided to the cabin you shared.

"No at all. Probably, just sea sick?" You raised your hand to cover your face in embarrassment.

"Ah, I see, don't worry, once we left the border of Sindria, the ship will be moving stable that it is right now, the waves inside Sindria is a little lively." He said.

"I understand, Sinbad-san."

"For now, please lay down, it will help." He advised as he guided you to the large bed in the middle of the Cabin. And ones he had tucked you in, he begun to move to the door.

"I will be outside, if you need me, my queen." He said. You blushed at the last part.

"H-hai." You covered your face with the covers, but Sinbad have already seen the faint blush that appeared on your face.

_***-*-***__**  
**_  
Sinbad, outside the room smirked to himself. He knows that he just left an impression to you just now. And he was already informed that his charm did affect you easily the way they have affected other girls, then he is prepared to take the longer route towards your heart...or probably...not.

He can always ask you to be his queen...in reality. And end this pretend game. But then he realizes that he might scare you off again and he didn't want to endanger the lives of the other people in the ship...

That moment Spartos approached him and whispered something privately. Sinbad nodded and turned to the door of your cabin you shared before walking to the deck of the ship.

There he saw dark clouds right outside the border of Sindria's seas.

"Judal." He said, bitterly. And immediately frowned. He remembered that he had you inside the cabin.  
_**  
**__***-*-***_

You slowly opened your eyes; you can feel an odd presence around you. And it's stronger than what Sinbad has. It has been half a year since you have stayed in Sindria, and having Sinbad around you helped you tolerate and control your power. There were only 3 explosions that happened during your stay...and it was all when Sinbad asked you to control your power around him. And it helped. A LOT.

But right now, it wasn't from Sinbad. It was an overwhelming negativity. You feel your stomach turned. And you wanted to throw up.

"Sinbad-san" you called as you walked towards the door.

"Yes, my queen?" Sinbad turned to you from where he stands, a smile forming on his face. It was a sudden feeling but you completely feel safe around Sinbad?

"There's a-" you suddenly froze upon realizing the name he said...

"Black ruhk?" He asked, continuing your words. "Yes, I believe, we will have to engage into a series of exchange, before we can make it to the country of Sa." You turned to the black clouds forming ahead of them.

"What do you feel?" He asked you. You looked down instead.

"I...feel...safe?" You answered, unsure of your answer as well.

"Great. Then that means that your training in controlling the power you have in you, is paying off..." Sinbad said, "Now, let's get you back inside the cabin, I'll just greet our unexpected visitors." He added.

You looked at Sinbad worriedly... instead he pushed you gently inside the cabin.

"Do not come out until I said so," he called.

"But-"

"Trust me, my queen." He said. Placing Spartos on guard of the cabin door.

Sinbad's smile turned into a frown, as someone emerged down from the clouds of black ruhk down to the deck of the boat.

"Look, if it is, Sinbad." The man spoke.

"Judal." He said his name, "what are you doing here?"

"How cold, I just want to see you of course." He feigns hurt at Sinbad's tone, "

"I don't have time for you, Judal." Sinbad said coldly; Sinbad thought that Judal was just probably passing by. Which is true, he was on his way back to the Kou Empire.

"That's so sad. And I really want to stay and talk to you for more." Judal said, pointing his want at Sinbad.

"So disappointing," Judal suddenly said when Sinbad ignored him.

"Eh? What's that intense energy behind the door?" Judal suddenly turned to the door Spartos was guarding. And that attracted Judal's curiosity.

He stopped meters away from the door when Spartos' stance of attacking him if he tales another step closer.

"Judal, aren't you here for me?" Sinbad said, taking his attention away.

"Ah, yeah. I almost forgot." Judal glared at the door before he turned to face Sinbad again.

"There's a small kingdom we took over..." Judal said, "did you know they perished...together with their land?"

Sinbad narrowed his eyes at the information.

"I really feel bad about it, they were fun to tease...I believe that was the last of their clans..." Judal smiled childishly at Sinbad, who looked so serious, "I hope not though..." Judal added and started floating in the air...

"I believe you have one in Sindria?" Judal gave him a knowing smile.

"Judal, I want you to leave." Sinbad inhales deeply.

"Eh? Why?" He asked back, Judal studied Sinbad's expression, "I just want to meet them."

"Judal. I don't want to start a scene here." Sinbad threatened, his eyes filled with seriousness.

"Me too…Are they here?" Judal smirked.

"Judal!" Sinbad growled.

Your eyes widened when you heard Sinbad's growl...

_***THUD***_

Your heart tightened. You reached for your chest and you can feel the loud and hard beating of your heart.

_***THUD***_

From where you are right now, you can't hear anything that's happening outside. But you know there is danger behind that door, you heard a laugh. It was a sinister one. *-*-*

"Calm your Djins, Sinbad." Judal said, laughing upon Sinbad's uproar. "I have no time for you right now." And Judal left back to the clouds.

And as for Sinbad, he calmed himself first before he started walking back inside the cabin like nothing happened. He entered the room where he found you trying on a white floor length purple and white robe that fits your body perfectly, and matches his own…

Sinbad froze.

"I-I'm sorry." Sinbad said recovering from being star strucked at you. "I didn't know you were changing."

"Ah, It's alright, I'm already done." You assured him with a smile.

"Were you picking up clothes to wear the whole time?" He asked you.

"Hai." You answered innocently, "Is there something wrong outside?" You asked worriedly"Is the presence of black rukh earlier a threat? I heard your growl…"

Sinbad nodded lightly, remembering what Judal said to him…

"Did you know they perished...together with their land?"

"No." He said to you, "No threat at all." He assured you.

"That's great!" You smiled at him. Sinbad stepped closer to you and took our hand.

"I'm glad that I took you to Sindria." He said as he close the distance between the two of you.

"_Homranians have the tendency of self-destruction" Jafar told Sinbad one day._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The country of Homra is a pure country, only living for purity. They are loyal to King It was said that there were two countries that composed Homra, but the other was invaded by the Al-Thamen. So in order to prevent the Al thamen to get into the other country they have used their power for self-destruction. Together with their invaders, they disappeared."_

"_So sooner or later, the Country of Homra that we know will disappear too. They can't take too much of the depravity that a normal people can take."_

"I'm glad that I took you to Sindria." You didn't answer; instead you just looked up at his eyes. You didn't blush either, you were confused, yet thankful at the same time, after all he is giving you and Shunki a place to stay…

You can see sincerity on his eyes…it was mesmerizing…

_This must be how he charms his women…_

"How about you just become my queen…for real?" You smiled at Sinbad's question.

No wonder Jafar-san is calling him _**the lady killer of the seven seas.**_

You suddenly laugh at Sinbad.

"Rin?"

"Because Sinbad-san is so kind." You said patting his head like he's little boy. "We will be arriving the country of Sa any moment now right?"

"Ah?" Sinbad was taken aback by your sudden gesture; It seems like you didn't hear anything he just said.

"Ah! Yes." Sinbad held your hand, and you didn't protest. After all, you are the acting queen of Sindria.

"Welcome to The Country of Sa, King of Sindria, Sinbad no Ou. And her highness, Queen Rin of Sindria." The royal guards welcomed you in a line the moment you and Sinbad stepped out of the ship with Spartos beside you.

"Are you ready, My queen?" He asked.

"Hai." Together holding each other's hand, you walked to the carriage waiting.

You have noticed a number of females swooning over Sinbad, bur you decided to ignore them. They have nothing to do to you. And you have nothing to do with them, but you can hear their depressed sigh, and its making you feel uncomfortable…

Sinbad's hold on your hand tightly, you slightly looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Hai. I'm okay." You answered and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**

That will be for this chapter. I promise action on the next on. And oh, I almost forgot, ACTION means romance. This is supposed to be a romance…lol but the sword pointing made me feel like making an action.

If you have suggestions of what I should do on the next chapter don't hesitate to tell me. I need Ideas…your ideas will be helpful.

I'm not good in multi chapter and this is the first story I did that reached 3 chapters to 4…so please help me.

Oh I'm thinking of putting a lemon here…is that good? Would you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

_"The Queen of Sindria?" One whispered.__"Since when?"_

_"She doesn't look that pretty..."_

_"Nah, Queens are just only for showing off." _

_They turned to one of the girls; she has a pretty long blonde hair and the prettiest among them all._

"_But Deborah, She has Sinbad." One reasoned._

"_Well, let's see how long will they last?"_

You looked over your shoulder, somehow you can feel the number of eyes focused on your back...glaring dangers. You frowned. You're just doing your job...but if they do something not good to you. You won't hesitate of course.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Sinbad asked as he noticed that you weren't comfortable while taking a walk around the palace.

"Nothing is wrong..." you answered immediately.

Sinbad looked over his shoulder as well and he knew immediately that there were number of people following you two.

"You must be tired. You should rest when you get to your room." He instructed.

"I'm fine." You assured him. "But first you must remove your hand from my behind." You said, your face was dark and blushing. He smile nervously and immediately removed his hand from your behind.

'Seriously this person...' you thought to yourself, 'he's kind but perverted.'

"King Sinbad! Drink some more!" The king of Sa offered Sinbad another fill for his glass of liquor.

"Yes, of course." Sinbad accepted the offer and laughed with the stories the King had told him.

The party was going well, and as Sinbad's queen you had to say beside Sinbad the whole time whole he drinks. You remembered that Jafar had told you to prevent Sinbad from getting drunk.

"My King," you leaned down and whispered, "I was instructed to take you back to your room before you completely go drunk."

Sinbad turned to you and your lips almost touched, Sinbad immediately backed away, upon realizing.

"Ah-yes. Of course My Queen." He immediately placed down the glass.

"King Sa," Sinbad interrupted the King's stories, "I didn't mean to be rude..." he started, "but will have an early night today, My queen hasn't been in good condition upon arriving."

"Oh is that so?" The king turned to your direction, and you bowed down at him in apology.

"It's alright it's alright, I know your trip was tiring. I get tired easily too." The king said and let you and Sinbad off for the night earlier.

You followed Sinbad quietly back to his quarters but you went to your own beside his after bidding him a good night.

Sinbad entered his quarters he stripped and went under the covers...naked. His mind wondered towards the woman on the next door.  
It seems that he will have hard time before he can truly make you his queen.

You take everything seriously and you make it a JOB to do it properly.

Jafar said that he will take care of everything but there's no progress yet. And add to it the bad news that Judal had informed him...

'The land perished together with its people.'

You opened the door to your room and walked to the open window. You were lucky that they have approved your request to have your own different room. You sighed and reached for your back…

You pulled your sword out…

A sword that has your family's crest on it. You took it with you, and placed it on your things, but earlier at the ship, when that intense feeling of depravity disturbed you, you have immediately took it from your things and pulled it out of it sheath.

_***flashback***__**  
**_  
_"What do you feel?" He asked you. You looked down instead._

_"I...feel...safe?" You answered, unsure of your answer as well._

_"Great. Then that means that your training in controlling the power you have in you, is paying off..." _

_Sinbad said,_

_"Now, let's get you back inside the cabin, I'll just greet our unexpected visitors." He added quietly._

_You looked at Sinbad worriedly... instead he pushed you gently inside the cabin._

_"Do not come out until I said so," he called._

_"But-"_

_"Trust me, my queen."__He called put before the door shut closed._

_You stared at the door and you can't help but feel worried and panic a little...no not little...panic a LOT...internally._

_You've been living peacefully in Sindria for months now, and you have tried your best to not let them know how much you are scared of experiencing the same thing again._

_You opened the bag where you remembered you place your own sword held it on your hand and tried to calm yourself. You tried so hard to calm yourself, because you know that Spartos outside might sense your current discomfort._

_Your hand was shaking...you looked around and saw a mirror you saw yourself in front of it...you were wearing a dress that is unsuitable for someone who will engage into a fight._

_Distracting yourself from the situation, you took a dress Pisti gave you...there were two, but you decided to ignore the feminine one and took the other that looks neutral... and you immediately removed your clothes and put it on...__Then growl startled you._

_Your eyes widened when you recognize that you heard Sinbad's growl..._

_*THUD*_

_Your heart tightened. You reached for your chest and you can feel the loud and hard beating of your heart._

_*THUD*_

_From where you are right now, you can't hear anything that's happening outside. But you know there is danger behind that door, you heard a laugh. It was a sinister one._

_You immediately picked the sword and unsheathed it, and held it in front of you for protecting and closed your eyes, focusing your attention on the feeling of depravity that was behind the door._

_With eyes closed, you tried to feel Sinbad's 'depravity' and differ it from the one person behind the door with raging power of 'depravity'._

_"Judal!"_

_"Calm your Djins, Sinbad."_

_You opened your eyes. There was depravity but it wasn't threatening, you sheathed your sword back to its scabbard and immediately hid it behind your back like you usually do when you go mountain hiking with your brother before._

_***end of flashback***_

You closed your eyes and sat down on the bed, your sword lying beside you. You sighed heavily and leaned back to the headboard.

You realize that you've been holding back the whole day since that time on the ship...you were so exhausted you didn't notice that you've fallen asleep and was moved from your current position to a more comfortable one.

You woke up the next day with your head resting a pillow, and a blanket was over you. Your eyes adjusted to the light entering the room you were in.

"You're awake already?" You heard a voice, you look to your side and found Sinbad was sitting in a chair.

"Sinbad-san?" You questioned, immediately pulling the covers over you and sitting up.

"I-I-" you stuttered and embarrassed that he had to witness you sleeping and waking up...and all...

"I was worried." He said suddenly, "you usually wake up before the rest of the people in the palace is already awake...I thought you were just tired, but when I checked up on you later, you were still sleeping, and you haven't move an inch..."

"I'm sorry." You answered instead, you've been giving other people problem...and you hated being a burden, especially not to anyone that isn't related to you by blood. "I-"

"You've been holding back the whole day yesterday at the boat right?" He asked, "Your powers might've been building up inside you the whole day since you weren't able to set it out.." Sinbad said, "You should rest here. I will call a servant to get you something to eat." He said before he let your hand go and made his way to the door.

You looked at the window, based on the sun's direction it was already past lunch.

Was he there the whole time watching you?

_**To be continued**_

_**A/N:**__**  
**_Help me. Suggestions for the story are very very much welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

You sighed as you walked behind the king of Sindria. After assuring Sinbad that you are already as good as new, he was being dragged by the Sa kingdom's princess around the main city, and as the queen, you have to accompany the two...but it's like that you don't exist at all during the whole trip.

Sinbad though, occasionally pays attention to you when he's not being dragged along by the blonde princess.

The day almost ended but to your disadvantage, the king was having his party that night. A party for his daughter's birthday.

"It's sad that I haven't sent any present to your wedding day, Sinbad." The king said, a little drunk. Sinbad laughed with him and said it was fine. And that they have done the ceremony privately.

"If I knew you were going to marry so sudden, I would've sent my daughter as well...you might've chosen her as you queen..."

Your eyes slowly trailed to the direction of the King, you have heard his words, and it seems that he would be commenting on your being but he stopped himself...he still doesn't want to offend the High King of the Seven Sea right?

"...My King" Debora, the Kings' blonde daughter approached Sinbad holding a bottle of liquor. "Let me pour you some more~" she whispered to him seductively. You watched as Sinbad gave off his carefree smile to her and let her pour his glass.

"My Queen, Rin..." your glare slowly moved from the King of Sa to the person who called you.

"Would you like me to pour you some more?" The young woman in front of you gave you a soft smile it reminded you of your niece Shunki, your frown was wiped from your face and smiled slightly at her in approval.

The young girl poured your liquid on your silver cup and she smiled as she walks away. You stared at the cup for a moment; you really don't feel like drinking anymore. Instead you sighed.

"Drink some more my king~"

"Do you really don't want my daughter Sinbad? She can be part of your harem too." The king suggested, Sinbad just declined. And said he was fine.

The time passed by until the head entertainer of the palace called the attention of the guest.

"My Beloved, King of Sa, Princess Deborah, Your Highness, King and Queen of Sindria, " he called out, "my fellow guest and citizens of Sa!"

"Before we call out for the night, let us first have a toast for our beloved princess Debora," all the people raised their cups, you sighed at this, and raised your almost empty cup, but before you could, a young man probably same as your age smiled at you,

"My lady, your cup is almost empty, let me fill it up for you." He gave his charming smile, but it didn't affect you, but you didn't want to be rude. You let him fil the silver cup for you.

"To the princess." He cheered,

"To the princess..." you murmured, raising your cup.

Everyone toasted and emptied their cup. You followed their example, but stopped, you noticed that the liquid on your cup changed its color...this alarmed you.

"Is there something wrong, Queen Rin?" The blonde princess, Debora turned to you with her flirtiest smile.

"Nothing." You answered, and then your eyes moved to Sinbad who was giving you a worried look. "Nothing is wrong Princess." You smiled at her, then you turned to the man beside you and he was suddenly now where to be seen.

"It is a custom of our country to empty our cup during a toast." She smiled at you.

"Of course." You smiled back, and looked at the cup again.

'Fuck this' you cursed to yourself.

You then emptied your own cup and smiled at the princess. Who happily smiled to you and you smiled back at her then she left to stand beside Sinbad whose eyes never left yours.

"My queen, are you okay?" Sinbad asked, you turned to the purple haired mn beside you.

"Hai." You smiled back at him. After al you didn't want to cause anything troublesome for the person who is helping you...but the only thing you can't help but get pissed off about him is when you are talking to him seriously, and his hand is filling the curves of your behind.

"My King, your hand..." you groaned at him with a smile. And he innocently removed his hand from your behind with his innocent charming smile.

You stood there beside him and smiled as he interacts with the King, you have noticed the princess was staring at you irritated, but you ignored her.

* * *

"King Sinbad and his Queen sleeps in a separate room," Debora whispered to someone.

"What makes you so sure?" Another asked, it was a voice of a man, he can't believe what he just heard, "the lady killer of the seven seas, and his Queen sleeps in a different room? That's quite weird."

"I don't care. It's better that way." Debora spat, "His queen looks like an uptight person. He's probably looking for someone to warm his bed, whenever his queen doesn't want to do it."

"I understand." The guy sighed, "I think I can get a grip on what you want me to do."

"Good." She praised, "I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you keep here out of the way. She doesn't look like she can do something about it..." the princess turned away and left the party.

* * *

"Ahaha, I'm sorry I just can't help myself." Sinbad laughingly apologize. It was the playful mode he has. You ignored it and sighed.

It was already past midnight when the two of you retreated for the night; Actually the king still wanted to make you and Sinbad to stay for more days, but Sinbad declined, saying he has some important to do back in Sindria.

You stopped in front of Sinbad's quarters and bowed to him in respect in spite of the number of times he had told you before that you really don't have to do that anymore. That you didn't have to look up at him as a King.

You only ignored him, and he sighed. You slowly walked to your room next to his after you heard his door closed.

"Ah there you are My Lady!" A quiet voice startled you as you opened the door.

"Who are you!" You slowly turned to face your unexpected visitor.

"Relax, it's just me." He soothed your hair, appearing suddenly right behind you.

"Who-!?" Before you can finish your sentence he knocked you out using a pressure point from your back.

"Geez, you're quite handful, My Lady." He said as he caught you in his arms. "You were smart enough to notice the medicinal poison on your cup...but you still emptied it."

The man clicked his tongue as he opened the door to your quarters and placed you on the bed.

"Now let's see..." he gazed at your sleeping form from head to toe.  
"You don't look that bad...but the way the princess has described you, I thought you were an older lady..." he commented at your unconscious form.

"Hmmm...you're not that bad...let's see what you can offer me..." the man pulled you up and leaned closer to you, he took out a piece of powdered medicine and made your unconscious body swallow it.

You stirred from unconsciousness and coughed at the intrusion of the powder.

You coughed and coughed some more and you felt the sudden need to throw up.

"What _***cough***_ did you _***cough cough***_ gave me!?" You snapped as he watch you catch your breath and cough some more on the bed with your weakening body.

"Something that will entertain us both." He answered quietly.

"Y-you!" You accused glaring at him, as you struggle from the sudden tightening of your chest.

"Don't worry it won't hurt that much...if something, it will give you pleasure...it won't kill you but it will make you lose control..."

Your glare seems to be not affecting him especially in your current state. You tried to calm yourself an cleared your head.

_***knock knock***_

Sinbad opened the door of his chamber, outside his door was Debora.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Sinbad asked.

"My King, am I interrupting you?" She asked innocently, "I can't sleep you see...and you've been bugging my head since the othe-" the rest of her words interrupted by a very irritated groan of pain.

**_*Groan of pain*_**

"What was that?" Sinbad asked suddenly. He pushed the princess aside and wet to open your rooms door where he found you pinned under a man he doesn't recognize.

"Rin" He called, angry. Very very much angry for the first time.

"Get of her NOW!" Sinbad's voice echoed throughout the palace startling everyone in the vicinity.

"Tsk" the man slowly groaned in irritation, and he slowly looked over to where Sinbad is standing then down to the sword that is slowly being pushed to his side.

Luckily for you your sword was just lying there in your bed, you have reached for it while your attacker was busy removing your clothes while you struggle. When he was off guard, you have stabbed him with the sword on his side which made him painfully groan.

That moment you froze. You can feel how angry Sinbad was...besides that you can feel the depravity overflowing!?

In a matter of seconds, the man straddling you was taken off of you courtesy of Sinbad. You were relieved that Sinbad was there to take him off of you before you could kill the guy. And you don't want to cause a scene here especially when you came here as the queen of Sindria.

A couple of footsteps were heard and Spartos appeared before Sinbad could do something more to the person who was still bleeding from the wound on his side.

"I won't ask you to explain." Sinbad said, and he threw him in front of Spartos before he could really just kill him there that moment.

"Rin." He called, walking over to you.

"I-" you choked out, "s-sorry I'm causing-"

"Quiet, Rin" he whispered, you cannot see his eyes, but you can feel the negativity inside him slowly disappear. He took the sword from your shaking grip.

Before that, you were already going to use the sword against him too...but you were too shaken that when he was very near you and pulled the person straddling you, you weren't able to move at all.

He helped you up and covered your almost exposed upper body.

"I can tell already what happened."

You looked away, embarrassed of what happened, for the first time, you have also let Sinbad close your clothes for you and you have even ignored the fact that he can see your body...you were so...not in your proper head.

_***THUMP*THUMP***_

You winced at the sudden beating of your heart.

_'this feeling...'_

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly; you can now see his face clearly, it was a worried expression as he cupped your face and further inspects you.

You just stared at him.

"Your face is red...did he give you something?" He asked.

"Nothing much I can't handle..."

The last thing you remembered was Sinbad's worried face as everything went black.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Note:**_

_The silver Cup. It was said that during the old times, that if the alcohol or the liquid is poisoned, it will change its color especially when you are using a silver._

_I'm just not sure if there's a specific type of silver for it, but here, I used it so that YOU will recognize the change in the liquid that you were to drink…_

_**A/N:**__**  
**_Do you think I should continue?  
I remember saying I will put lemon on this riiight?  
Yeah...that was the original plan before I posted this...but I wonder if I really should...nah...I think I will  
Hehehe. I have it already...  
On the next chapter tho..

Share your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been two days since you have left the Country of Sa.

After the incident with the person who tried to assault you, Spartos made sure that the man will never live to see the morning sun of that same day if he didn't confess the person who was behind everything, and it seems that princess of the Country was the one behind everything.

The King apologized for his daughter's sins; But Sinbad didn't gave an answer that moment, instead Spartos told the King that they will inform him of what will be Sinbad's answer soon after everything settles down.

You woke up feeling hot, heavy and uncomfortable inside a room you didn't recognize. You instantly turned to the window where you have guessed that you are already on your way back to Sindria.

You groaned at the unknown feeling that you are experiencing. The whole trip you didn't want anyone inside the cabin even Sinbad. Sinbad asked for a reason but you didn't answer, you were too ashamed to answer him, and he acts like nothing happened as well.

You face flushed a very bright color red, and if possible you wanted to die upon remembering what happened earlier too.

* * *

"It was a drug." Yamraiha said, "but there was poison inside her too."

"Drug and a poison?" Sinbad asked the magician.

"Yes." I believe the poison was made from different herbs from the west. "Her body was able to hold on from the poison but the drug that was forced into her made her resistance futile." She explained.

"The drug was an aphrodisiac" she added.

Sinbad slammed his fist on the table.

"So he was planning on taking her that night!" He groaned, "Spartos! Where did you keep that person?" Sinbad turned to Spartos who answered that he kept the person in the jail under the palace.

"But I can't believe that she was able to survive the first couple of hours of the effect of the drug without doing anything...normally the first couple of hours is when you are really on the-" Yamraiha's mutterings were suddenly cut off when Sinbad spoke.

"Can't you make an antidote now that you already know what kind of drug it is?" Sinbad's face was red, this brought curiousity upon Jafar and Yamraiha... but they ignored it and the topic was also dropped.

"I have done all the necessasry arrangement about it. And Rin has been reacting to it faster than I expected." Sinbad sighed, relieved finally.

"So she's good now?" Sinbad asked.

"Yes."

"That's great."

"Yamraiha-san!" shunki arrived carrying a basket of Medical herbs "Marsur and I have returned from the forest!" She called.

"Ah that's great." The blue-haired mage approached the young girl and patted her head.

"Ah, King Sinbad! Welcome back!" Shunki greeted Sinbad who smiled at her in return.

"My auntie said that she wants to apologize for the trouble with the Sa."

"It's no trouble at all...it was my fault for taking her there." Sinbad said, "Is she home?" Sinbad asked, "I'm planning on visiting her today."

Shunki stared at Sinbad. She seems to be having second thoughts if she should talk or not.

"Rin is in the mountains." She said.

"Eh!?" Everyone was surprised except from Marsur and Jafar.

"What is she doing in the mountains?"

Jafar sighed and finally spoke up.

"She said she wants to clean up first before coming back to her position under me. She reasoned that it was her 'shameful' state that she can't work properly." Jafar said.

"I see." Sinbad said, "And I haven't done anything to help her..." Jafar turned away.

"Well...if you want an excuse to see her, I can give you one." Shunki offered. "You can bring her a change of clothes..."

"And you can take there these medicines too." Yamraiha added as he gave Sinbad a bottle of liquid.

And that is the reason why Sinbad now is on his way up in the mountains of Sindria. Jafar told him to go on his own too...which was also what he had in mind.

* * *

You were walking around the area, you try to enjoy the fresh air the mountain has in store for you, yet you find it unsatisfying...  
Your face flushed suddenly at the thought of the incident that night.

When you woke up and Sinbad was there.

_***flashback***__**  
**__  
__You were awaken by the uncomfortable hotness inside your body, it makes you feel like you wanna throw up..__._

_your body feels so heavy...there's a sudden need that you wanna fulfill inside you. __You have an idea about this feeling, you've had a lover back in Honan, of course you've been fooling around too...and this feeling is quite similar to that one...it's just that today...it's something you cannot control._

_"Rin, how are you feeling?" You slowly looked up at the person in front of you, Sinbad. "You're red...are you feeling okay?" Sinbad reached for the pitcher of water and poured down on your glass._

_You took it quietly and emptied the cup._

_***thump***_

_You felt your now raging heartbeat._

_"He made you drink something-let me call the doctor now to check you up." As Sinbad stood up, you immediately reached for his robe sleeve. He looked at you with concern._

_"Don't leave..." you managed to choked out._

_"Why is there something wrong?" He worriedly sat down beside you and touched your forehead._

_"I feel...hot..." you murmured, your face burning slightly pink at your answer. _

_Realizing what you meant that moment...__Sinbad gulped heavily. _

_He wanted you since day one but you never let him near you...and right now you were defenseless ..no sword and Sinbad sense no powerful aura around you._

_"Rin" he groaned and he let you pull him closer to you._

_"I feel so...hot...I dont know...what to..." you whispered looking up on his eyes with pleading innocence._

_"Damnit." You heard Sinbad groaned and leaned down to capture your lips with his own. __Sinbad's hand snaked at the back of your neck and the other around your waist pulling you to him closer._

_***thud*thud*thud***_

_You kneeled on top of the bed to be on the same height as him and he smiled at this effort; __He urged you to open your mouth by nipping on your lower lip when you slightly open for air, he used this opportunity to insert his tongue inside you. His tongue roamed every single corner of your mouth._

_Slowly, Sinbad's hand moved __from your waist down to your behind, caressing slightly there and moving down to raise up your tunic skirt and reached for your thighs where he let his hand rest for a short moment before he moved them up near your entrance...__He looked up at you and you looked down on him with flushed face._

_"Haa" You gasped out erotically when Sinbad's finger touched your entrance...he can feel the wetness of your core..._

_Sinbad slid his long finger inside you you and gasped out in surprise...he pulled it out and pushed hi finger in again._

_"Haa-ah!" You groaned closing your eyes in embarrassment; you wanted to stop this but your body-"AAHH!" You gaped out when Sinbad inserted two of his finger and he slowly pushed you down on the bed with him straddling you.__You studied his face, it was controlled and flushed._

_ And he thrusted inside you slowly...you were so tight his fingers are feeling your tightness...__A weird feeling was forming inside you and you tightened around Sinbad's fingers._

_"Ah~ Si-Sin-Ah!" Sinbad leaned down and covered your lips with his in an open kiss. He swallowed the loud moan you cried when you came in his fingers..._

_He pulled his fingers out and heard a sleepy gasp from you...he groaned quietly when he noticed you have already passed out._

_***end flashback***_

You weren't really completely knocked out that time, if you are, you wouldn't remember that right now. You just pretended to pass out but the reality is you were just dizzy by that time. But-

You were just so in drugs that time...and you can't stop the urge to pull Sinbad to help you release the foreign feeling inside you.

You knew it was a drug that rises up your sexual libido...so the only way to get the drug's effect is through that kind of release.

You really want to hurt yourself now...or punch someone one else instead. This isn't the way your parents raise you...

And what will Shunki think?  
Yes, you've been messing back at Honan before too...but that and what happened with Sinbad is two different situation.

Aughhh! You just wanted to forget what happened!  
Thank the Gods you were able to pull yourself together after that, and you decided to 'play dead' after that...but you were really exhausted too...

That was your first too...to let someone do as he pleases to you…to your-ah fuck.

You groaned and walked to the river - should you jump in the deepest part and drown yourself to death?

No. Of course **not.**

You won't leave Shunki. The two of you will have to travel to Homra soon. When Shunki is already good in protecting herself.

You stared at the river and closed your eyes concentrating. You opened them again and looked over your shoulder.

"Who's there?" You snapped.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:****  
**Sooo? I really wanted a whole scene there but my head is having different ideas. So...there...what do you think?

I shouldn't be ruining this story for my own pleasure…


	8. Chapter 8

"Who's there?" You snapped. You instinctively reached for your sword that you always have on your back but failed-it wasn't there.

"Calm down." A voice called from the pathway of the forest "It's just me."

You immediately flush deep red when you recognize his voice. It was non-other than Sinbad.

'Speak of the devil and the devil will come'

"S-Sinbad-san!"

"Yes. It's me." The purple haired king stood in front you, a traveling bag on his back.

"Shunki sent me here to take your things to you." He said.

"Shunki did!?" You felt ashamed for your niece's actions.

"I'm sorry she ask you such a -"

"Don't worry. I don't mind." Sinbad felt relieved when he saw you standing there.

"Ah-"

"I-" the two of you opened your mouth at the same time and immediately stopped-at the same time again.

"You-"

"You-"

You looked up in the sky and sighed. Dark clouds are forming somewhere... you noticed.

* * *

"A storm is coming today." Shunki said as she passes to Jafar the scrolls that he needed to review while Sinbad's not around.

"You think so too?" Jafar asked and looked up in the sky, indeed there were grey clouds forming and threatening to bring a strong storm.

"Hai, my father used to teach me stuffs like this..." Jafar admired Shunki's knowledge.

"You sure do know a lot of things, huh Shunki?"

"Yes, of course. Auntie makes sure that I get something stuck in my head that I can use in daily life."

"Rin huh?" Jafar turned to Shunki, "She really takes good care of you, Shunki."

"Yes. It's because she's the only family I got left, we only have each other." Shunki smiled sadly.

"Well, you have a family now here in Sindria, Alibaba, Masrur, Sharkkan, Yamraiha and Aladdin. Sin and I too." Jafar patted Shunki's head, "So don't overdo yourself."

"Ha-hai.." Shunki smiled happily at Jafar's words.

The two didn't know that Sharkkan and Marsur was outside their room listening. And…having the feels...well, mostly on Sharkkan's part.

_(lol)_

* * *

The rain started to fall all over Sindria. You look up at the dark clouds hovering the land.

"A storm s coming, you should go back Sinbad-san." You told him.

"How about you?" Sinbad asked.

"I'll be staying here for a while..." you looked away, "until I get the poison out of my system..."

Actually, you ran away because you were ashamed of your actions the other day.

Then rain become more and more stronger and you've noticed the lightning here and there followed by the rumblings of thunder.

"I refuse to let you stay here on your own, Rin" Sinbad said to you.

You sighed.

"The storm Sinbad-san..." you reminded him, "if you go now, you'll have enough time to make it back before it completely get worst."

"You weren't really listening to are you?"

"What do you want Sinbad-san?" You stopped in front of a small house opening the door and looking over your shoulder.

"I came to get you back, really." Sinbad said and followed you inside the house and placed down the bag he was carrying.

"I'm staying here probably for a week." You answered. "To be honest Sinbad-san, that man eho drugged me...I have the tendency of getting him back from what he have done..." you told him.

"I won't stop you if that's what you are worried about."

"I worry about the status of the friendship of Sindria and Sa." You said, "So I went here to calm my head down."

_***flashback***_

_"What kind of person is Rin?" Alibaba asked Shunki one time when she was watching I'm and Sharkkan train._

_"Auntie?" Shunki paused a little._

_"She's...well..um that was hard to explain..." Shunki laughed._

_"Eh!?"_

_"Auntie is a really loud person. She's a vengeful too if she was harmed...she tolerates everything, but once you get into her nerves and harm her…I don't know...maybe she'll get you back too...I heard from my father one time that she almost killed the slave trader from the west who tried to catch her.__She was caught yeah, she was really scared that time, I heard from my father." She said,_

_ "she almost took her own life than to be traded as a slave at the red district. But she managed to break the chains and was able to get her hand on a sword from the guard and well she almost end the life of the trader...but father came and stopped her. He was going to free her but when he got there auntie was already trying to slit the throat of the trader...she is really not good in waiting..." shunki chuckled._

_"T-thats quite...unbelievable." Shunki and Alibaba got startled at the sudden interruption of the none other than the king of Sindria._

_"Ahh!" The two gasped out,__"Please don't scare us like that Sinbad-san!" Alibaba said holding his heart__._

_"Ahahaha!" Sinbad laughed at them, "the two of you looked serious, and so I decided to surprise you."_

_"Mou~" Alibaba whined._

_"Back to your story, Shunki." Sinbad's carefree face turned serious, "then you're saying that Rin is really strong?"_

_"Sinbad-san, she almost burned half of the inn that we were staying before remember?" Shunki answered, "You still really think she's weak?"_

_Well, probably, compared to you she's weak but amongst of the people I know, except from your friends of course, she's really strong...mentally and somehow physically too. We've traveled together from Honan...I've seen her change after that after taking the role of both my mother father and teacher."_

_For the first time Alibaba saw Sinbad listening attentively to someone, and there was a different glint from his eyes,_

_"She looks after me so much I'm worried she won't get a boyfriends." Shunki chuckled._

_***end flashback***_

"Do you understand?" You asked Sinbad as he was just standing there like nothing.

"Yes. I get your point." Sinbad answered.

It started to rain harder and the silence between them was filled with the sounds of the rain drops outside.

"Ah, how are you going back there now?"

_'Stupid king' You sighed_

"It's raining heavily." You said to Sinbad as you close the window to prevent the rain from entering the open windows. Sinbad reached from behind you and helped you close them.

You froze when you felt your back connected to his.

Sinbad closed the window successfully. But this resulted an uncomfortable position for you.

Ah yes, Sinbad now have you cornered and his arms are caging you from going anywhere.

"S-Sinbad-san, I can't move...please remove your hand." You said to him, trying to sound as oblivious as you can.

"Can you just stay there for a while? I'm thinking." He said to you as an answer.

You frown quietly. Thank god he can't see your face, because it's starting to turn to the shade of red...

The rain was the only sound you can hear that moment as you let the King have his moment to think while cornering you...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Sorry I almost lost it…I was writing this yesterday, but the PV of K Missing Kings Came out…and every idea that I had was wiped out. **Mikoto** was there…OMG My red KING! And Eventually I fangirled for the rest of the day…so I just had to post what I recalled…was my plan for this chapter.

Im sorry I lack of skill in writing, I can't really put these stuffs into a good story. But if I try I think I really can but I will end up lazing around and not updating at all..so Im posting the raw and checking a little of here and there. Sorry for the lameness that I give you guys. Hehe.

I welcome suggestions for the story.


End file.
